


Specere

by vanyt525



Series: Never Leave My Side [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, hc: Viktor uses glasses, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyt525/pseuds/vanyt525
Summary: “Everything is perfect. I just…” Viktor hesitates, frowning and taking a deep breath while nuzzling Yuuri’s abdomen, his arms wrapping around his waist as the Japanese’s hands skimmed their way through velvety silver locks, “I think I had an allergic reaction to something, is all.”Lies… He hated lying, but there’s no way he will let Yuuri find out about this… No.-------------------In which contact lenses and Viktor Nikiforov weren't a match made in heaven.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! It took me a month to come up with something to write... mainly because I've been too busy running a personal project and wasting my life away playing FFXV.
> 
> But here it is! It's not beta'd so let me know about any orthographic horrors.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It’s very early in the morning of a Friday when it happens, his eyes water and are bloodshot beyond belief, blue becoming so much more vibrant against the stark mess of red, and his husband freaking out about it as he rushes to the bathroom doesn’t really help.

Yuuri is a bundle of anxiety bouncing next to him as he excuses himself, “I’m sorry, Yuuri, but just give me a second while I wash this off, please?” He pleads apologetically as he tries to close the door to the en suite, only to be stopped by worrisome complaints from his beloved.

“B- But Viktor, I… I wanna help! W- I want to… What happened?” He’s a mess, and Viktor can’t help but to smile fondly at his worrywart of a husband, but see… Yuuri doesn’t really know about this little secret that Viktor has been keeping from everyone.

“котенок, everything is fine. I just need a second and your exasperation won’t help much in here. I promise I won’t be long.” He finished as he planted a light kiss on Yuuri’s forehead.

The brunette took a vexed sigh and looked up, his eyes resilient, “Ok… But I’ll wait here.”

The silver haired man let out a sigh of relief and smiled, “Just wait for me in the bed. Give me a minute tops, I’ll be right beside you.” And with that the white door to the bathroom became apparent between both of them.

Yuuri resigned and went back to the bed, sitting on his side and fidgeting his hands, legs shaking with anxiety; Viktor on the other hand opened the bathroom faucet and looked at himself, vision blurred and eyeballs in pain, how could have he forgotten, he’d got so carried away that he forgot to remove his contact lenses for the third time in a row, and now one of them tore and the other one was so dry he could have sworn it had fused with the eyeball.

Grimacing and biting back every known profanity in every language he knew, he reached and felt around, moving his eyeball around until he finally found the culprit and pulled it out… One down, one more to go. He repeated the same routine on his right eye and sighed, palms flat and heavy against the cold marble of the bathroom sink, while his eyes were irritated and the involuntary tears wouldn’t stop coming out.

“Yes?” He answers, his voice firm and loud as he heard Yuuri call his name, “Everything is alright, love, just looking for the eyedrops.” He replied quickly as he reached for them in the medicine cabinet behind the mirror.

He looked up and caught his reflection, tear stained face, red rimmed and puffy eyes, and the crimson lines that were the veins in his eyes painting a miserable Viktor Nikiforov… He looked like he was hit with a ton of bricks right on his face. 

Looking up he used the eyedrops appropriately and carefully discarded the contact lenses and the case by wrapping it in toilet paper and balling it up. No one can know about this. He’ll just have to deal with the blurriness for a couple of hours tomorrow morning and head to the doctor to get a new pair of lenses when Yuuri heads out to practice with Yakov and Yurio.

He washes his face and dries it, ruffling his hair and opening the door with a lazy stretch, eyes – still red – looking at a tireless Yuuri sitting on the middle of their bed.

“I- Is everything okay?” Yuuri asks shyly as Viktor smiles and crawls into bed, placing his head on Yuuri’s lap.

“Everything is perfect. I just…” Viktor hesitates, frowning and taking a deep breath while nuzzling Yuuri’s abdomen, his arms wrapping around his waist as the Japanese’s hands skimmed their way through velvety silver locks, “I think I had an allergic reaction to something, is all.”

Lies… He hated lying, but there’s no way he will let Yuuri find out about this… No.

“Hmm, I see… You had me worried.” Yuuri said softly, his hands still handling the tresses as if they were the most precious thing in the world.

“I’m sorry.” Viktor looks up and grins, “Yuuri,” He whispers, planting a soft kiss to Yuuri’s navel, “My Yuuri.” He muses and Yuuri giggles when Viktor keeps planting sloppy kisses on the area.

“Viktor, my Viktor,” Yuuri mocks in a playful tone, “Let’s go to bed, I’ve got an early date with Yakov and Yurio tomorrow.”

Viktor groaned in complaint when Yuuri shuffled under him and flopped over to his side of the bed, shimmying himself under the covers and extending his left arm, leaving the spot open as Yuuri made himself comfortable, nuzzling against his side, taking a deep breath and basking in everything that was the smell of Viktor.

“Good night, Vitya,” Yuuri yawned his way into a lazy kiss to Viktor’s jaw.

“Good night, котенок” Viktor finished and kissed the crown of brown hair that laid on top of his chest, falling asleep to the tickling of said hair against his nose.

Morning came and he woke up to a very empty and cold bed, and to extremely puffy and very much painful eyes. 

He groaned and pushed his face harder into the soft pillow, Viktor Nikiforov was – contrary to popular belief – most definitely not a morning person… and it didn’t help that he felt like Yurio had broken into their house and socked him right in the eyes while he slept.

He rolled over and took a deep breath, his body spread across the bed, covers forgotten at his side, and if he thought that he was in immense pain when he woke up, he didn’t even know what it was he was feeling when he decided to open his eyes, and he cursed himself for ever deciding to let his property realtor talk him into getting this place because of how amazing the view was and ‘look at all this natural light!’ Fuck realtors. And natural light.

As unwilling as he was to ever leave this bed and just take a crazy amount of narcotics to ride this day out and enough to forget this day every happened, he rolled out of bed and into the en suite, and turned the water on.

He opted for dark jeans and a white t-shirt, the weather warmer than it should be in St. Petersburg mid-March, and he reached for a black peacoat, black lace up boots and a navy cashmere scarf, wrapping it loosely around his neck, reaching for the biggest, darkest and polarized frame of sunglasses he had, bidding good bye to Makkachin by scratching behind his ear and heading out.

There’s no way he can drive like this, so he begins his trek to the optical shop… with a pit stop at his favorite coffee shop for a large and hot latte, because he was going to need his weight in caffeine grams to be able to get through today.

He got to the optical shop and waited to be seen, his doctor a tall and lanky short haired woman with big round green eyes, “Mr Nikiforov, what brings you in today?” She asks with a smile and Viktor can’t help but to smile back at her.

“I will ask of you that you keep in mind how rigorous my training schedule has been in these past couple of days before I say anything, ok?” Viktor added as he reached for his sunglasses, “So… I know how much you reminded me to take my contacts off at night…” He takes the sunglasses off and grimaces when he sees the look on his doctor’s face.

“Ok. So what are you here for today?” She asks as she swivels in her chair and reaches for the computer in the desk, typing Viktor’s name in it.

“I need another box or two of contact lenses, monthly preferably, but if not then daily will do.” Viktor says as the doctor looks from the computer screen to him.

“I need to examine you before I hand any more contact lenses to you.” She says, her voice soft and nurturing, standing up and reaching for the small white flash light on her breast pocket. “May I?” It’s more of a statement than her asking permission and Viktor nods, readying himself and cringing the minute the light hits his pupil.

The doctor hums, and turns the flashlight off, turning on her heel and sitting back down on her tiny chair in front of Viktor, “Okay, how many boxes would you like, Mr Nikiforov? I understand you have the World’s coming up at the end of the month?” She finishes and turns her back to Viktor rummaging through her contact lenses storage.

“A couple will do.” He chirps with a smile, putting his sunglasses back on.

“I only have daily…” She mutters and looks over her shoulder at Viktor, who just smiles at her.

“Do you have anything else to do after this consultation, Mr. Nikiforov?” She asks, eyeing him with a certain glint on her eyes.

“Umm… no? I don’t think so.”

“Perfect. I will give you enough dailys to last you for a month, however, you won’t be able to use them until about a week from today.” She says, tapping her lips with a perfectly manicured index finger, “So I’ll be needing those very cute Celines that you are wearing right now to prescribe you some glasses.” 

Viktor’s eyes widened in terror, and she smiled, cutely tipping her head to the side, “I- I can’t wear glasses. No! Definitely not.” He protests and the doctor gets up, walking to him and taking his sunglasses away from him.

“Unfortunately, you’re going to have to. You have a couple of scratches on your cornea, and we must let them heal before you put back some more contacts, and if you don’t wear your glasses we’re risking eye strain, eventually your prescription will decay and we would have to start all over with the countdown for your laser eye surgery,” she finishes, sitting back down and starting to push the polarized glasses off the matte tortoise frame, earning a shriek from Viktor.

“You mean… I – I’d have to go an extra year with contacts?” He gulps, she nods. “I… No… No one knows about this but you, doctor! I can’t… Why?” His shoulders slump and his head hangs.

“Because you didn’t listen to your doctor?” She questions him playfully and Viktor sighs, leaning his head against the chair, “What’s so bad about wearing glasses?” She asks, as her assistant steps in the room and takes the tray where she placed the glasses.

“Absolutely nothing if I were Yuuri Katsuki… but they already make fun of me for my receding hairline, adding eye glasses to the equation would mean getting into a war I can’t win.” He mutters and earns chuckle from the doctor.

“Your glasses will be done in an hour, until then you can stay here or you can go to the waiting room.”

Viktor smiles, one of those little and not so sincere smiles of his, “Thank you, doctor.” He adds and the door is shut behind him, leaving him alone and with dreaded thoughts of old age.

When Viktor gets home the first thing he does is store the contact lenses boxes on the top shelf of one of the kitchen cabinets, where he knows they won’t be in Yuuri’s line of sight, and then he heads to their room, taking off his coat and hanging it along with his scarf, and discarding his white shirt somewhere in the closet floor, plopping down on the stiff mattress and groaning into a pillow, Celine frames pressing hard against the bridge of his nose as Makkachin came to nuzzle his hair.

Long fingers run through ash brown curls, “Hey buddy…” He turns his head to face his faithful companion and sighs – he’s been doing that quite often today, “Don’t tell your dad about this ok?” He quips about his eyeglasses.

“Don’t tell me about what?” He hears the soft accented voice coming from the living room and he finds himself cursing for the umpteenth time today.

“Yuu, котенок, how…. Wha – Whe…UGH!” And with another groan his face is buried deep into the pillow once more.

“Yakov cut the practice short, so I decided to come home right away. How are you feeling today?” Yuuri asks as he pets Viktor’s head, feeling the older man go stiff under his touch, “Is everything ok?” He asks and Viktor thinks the panic in his beloved voice is palpable, so he nods. “T- Then what’s wrong? Why… Why won’t you look at me?” He asks sitting down next to Viktor, “D- Did I do somethi-“ And just like that he is silenced by Viktor’s lips on his.

“No! No you didn’t.” Another kiss, “Of course you didn’t!” And another, “I- It’s just, I….”

Viktor looks up and sees wide brown eyes and flushed red cheeks, “V- Viktor, you’re-“

Viktor goes to rub his temple when he feels the cold matte paste against his fingers and damn it, he forgot to take them off before he launched himself at Yuuri, “I know… I know… Surprise?” He grimaces, and Yuuri’s eyes are still wide, and the blush now dusts his ears.

“Yuuri?” He asks, closing the distance between them. “любимая, is everything okay?”

“Hot.” The words leave Yuuri like a gasp, fast and barely noticeable.

“Are you? I can turn the heater off. Would that work?” He asks and he can see Yuuri swallowing hard, his lips parted, as if he was parched and Viktor was an oasis in the middle of a very hot and infinite desert, so Viktor goes to get up and Yuuri grabs his wrist, keeping him in place. “Yuuri? Yuuri, is everyth…” He studies Yuuri’s features, and he notices that the blush is now running down to his neck and Yuuri licks his lips, “Oh…” Realization hits him like a wall of bricks, “Oooooooh,” He drags it out and Yuuri comes back to his senses, and now it’s the Japanese man’s turn to dive face first into the pillow with a mortified groan.

Viktor can’t help but to break out into a fit of laughter, louder and louder with Yuuri’s mortification growing by the lasting second, the smaller man curling into an embarrassed mess of covers, pillows and him and Viktor collapses next to him, grabbing Yuuri’s wrist, “Yuuri,” He manages between laughs, “Yuuri, look at me.” He’s still laughing.

“Nooooooo!” He protests from behind his pillow.

“Why not?” Viktor tries to compose himself, laughter fading into giggles.

“Because it’s not fair!” Yuuri says, still from behind the pillow as Viktor pulls on his wrists, finally getting him to let go of the pillow.

“What’s not fair, котенок?” Viktor asks and Yuuri rolls his eyes.

 _“Thatyoucanstilllooksomuchmorehandsomewearingglasses.”_ Yuuri’s statement is spit at the speed of light, his blush now a deep shade of pink as he nuzzles closer to Viktor.

“Okay… One more time, and this time speak English.” Viktor teases, but he really didn’t get to understand a single word that came out of Yuuri’s mouth.

So the brunette sits down next to him, looking down, averting his eyes from his handsome, spectacled, 7 times gold champion, irresistible husband. “What’s not fair?” Viktor asks again, looking up at Yuuri from behind dark thick frames.

“That you look so hot in glasses! It’s not fair!” Yuuri protests, and Viktor’s eyes grow big and his heart shaped smile blesses that perfect mouth of his, and Yuuri is indeed parched because holy shit, his husband is gorgeous.

And just like that he’s pulled into a hug, tight and messy. Bone crushing. “Yuuri~” Viktor sings and Yuuri chuckles against his chest. “Yuuri, my Yuuri! I love you!” 

Yuuri smiles and looks up to him from his spot against his chest, “How long has this been going on? I mean, I knew about the contacts, but not the glasses.” 

“The glasses were today… But… You knew about the contacts?” Viktor asks and Yuuri nods, “How?”

“Viktor… I know what contacts look like.” Yuuri says and Viktor just sighs and blushes, “And if I didn’t know last night would’ve given it away. It’s happened to me before.”

Viktor looks at him and kisses him on the forehead, “The glasses were the doctor’s idea… Apparently I scratched my cornea, so I have to give contact lenses a rest for a week… So, I will be calling Yakov and taking a whole week of sick leave because there’s no chance in hell I’ll give Plisetsky the chance to see me wearing glasses… If I was old man in his book, with glasses I’ll pass to be Tutankhamun.”

Yuuri laughs, “But the Worlds are around the corner, you can still practice!” He protests and Viktor pouts, “Tell you what, I’ll make a deal with you. You can go practice your routines in the morning from eight in the morning to ten, while I take Yurio to a long morning run and some yoga class for this week.”

Viktor quirks an eyebrow at him, “What’s the catch?” He questions as he sees Yuuri blush and shoot a quick and whispered answer. “Speak up, what was that?” He asks leaning closer to Yuuri.

In an equally fast movement Yuuri shifts their weight to have Viktor pinned under him, noses millimeters away from each other, “Welcome me home wearing those glasses everyday from now on.” Yuuri finishes as he presses his lips against Viktor’s and their bodies melt into one.

And Viktor thanked the heavens and the gods of all for the glasses… And he never forgot to take his contacts off at night.

**Author's Note:**

> любимая - According to google translate means beloved 
> 
> котенок - Kitten
> 
> I hope that I you all enjoyed this piece, I promise I'll get to the smut eventually... however long that may take me is another different subject.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
